Intervention
by Tortall Citizen
Summary: The Chamber takes things into its own hands!
1. An Unexpected Twist

An Unexpected Twist

**An Unexpected Twist**

The room was silent. It always was, no matter how many people were crammed in. Silence usually prevailed.

Some were remembering their own time spent on the other side of that big, looming, door. Others were remembering the times that door opened to a scene of absolute sorrow.

No one new what the door would open to reveal today. Some wished for the best while others silently wished for the worst.

Finally, the doors opened with a soft creak. No one dared to breathe.

After what seemed like forever a form appeared, stumbling, but alive, in the doorway. Some let out breaths of relief while a few others sighed in despair.

The strikingly blond young man fell to his knees as he finally made it through the ominous doorway. Everyone jumped as the door slammed unusually hard behind him.

Several people ran forward to help the shivering figure to his feet. The young man however seemed to have other ideas. He quickly scrambled backwards and let out a small moan. His would-be helpers stopped in their tracks, unsure of how to proceed.

The blond used the wall to support himself as he stood. Swaying on his feet, his bright blue eyes searched frantically around him.

Searched for what, no one knew.

Finally he spoke and it became clear as to what he was looking for.

"Who are you people?"

Joren of Stone Mountain was looking for anyone or anything really, that he could recognize.

#

Does anyone like it? It's my first so be nice, well actually you don't have to I can take the truth. I'm not sure where I'm gonna go with it but I do have some interesting ideas. Please Review!

Oh yeah and I own nothing obviously.


	2. Bursts of Anger

Bursts of Anger

**Bursts of Anger**

Joren of Stone Mountain was very confused.

He couldn't remember anything, not his name, not his friends' faces or his families' voices.

After he had finally escaped his weeping mother and the probing healers, he managed to grab a minute alone to try and pull himself together. Unfortunately, not knowing were his room was, he spent his free moment wondering around the castle.

'How could a persons' memory just disappear?' Joren thought, as he strolled slowly through the halls. 'Well not the whole memory exactly. I still remember things like math and I'm pretty sure I can ride a horse and swing a sword. I just can't seem to recognize my own name!' He thought the last bit with aggression and he hit the stone wall of the corridor with the side of his fist.

The burst of angry energy, though, didn't last very long and he slide down the cold wall to sit on the floor. He felt like he was in a big hole that he couldn't climb out of.

'Think Joren! Think! You have to remember something!' He thought as he rubbed his temples. Then it hit him. His name did seem familiar, well at least it seemed to fit him anyway. 'It's just the Stone Mountain part that I'm having difficulty with; in fact whenever I think about it I get chills'

He sighed, it wasn't much, just some strange feelings, but at least it was a start.

He had just put his head down on his knees when a sudden crash and yell startled him, his head snapped up and hit the stone wall behind him. Joren groaned and let out a curse of irritation.

"Bitch!"

Joren stood slowly, holding his head in his hands. Once the hall stopped spinning he made his way to the end of the corridor to listen.

"Trollop, what did you do to my boy?!"

Joren shook his head to clear it. Was he hearing birds along with the screams?

There were a few words spoken that Joren couldn't here before he heard a familiar weepy voice. At first Jorens' heart jumped, was he remembering something? But then he realized that it was his mothers' voice and that he recognized it only from a few moments before when she was weeping on his shoulder.

"He is distraught, My Lord, please, Burchard doesn't mean it. Our son, he didn't come out of the ordeal like himself. He doesn't even remember his own name!"

Joren tried but could no longer hear anything and he quickly walked away before he was caught listening and had to deal with his weepy mother again.

'Now what was that all about,' he thought as he turned another corner and finally spotted his name, written in chalk, on one of the simple wooden doors that lined the corridors.

#2

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to get another up soon.


End file.
